Toyotoma - hime
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: Karin se encuentra con toshiro poco a poco van teniendo misiones y se conoces mejor , toshiro des cumbre los verdaderos sentimientos guardados que tuvo con karin que ese es el amor verdadero y la conexión que los une
1. Chapter 1

una chica de pelo azabache caminaba por la escuela y varios chicos admirando la bellesa de esa jove

_ mira es ella la chica que rechazo a makoto el chico popular de la escuela . Comento un chico .

_ si pero ella es demasiado hermosa para andar con chico como el , yo el otro lunes le tome una foto con mi celular .Dijo otro chico.

_ karin chan es ora de irnos .Dijo una chica de pelo marrón , peinada con dos coletas

_ si ya voy yuzu . hablo la azabache

karin y yuzu caminaban a su casa después de un día agotador en la escuela empezó a caminar en un parque y en eso se topó con ichigo , rukia , renji , uryu , chad , orhime , toshiro , ranjiku y ikakku sentados en una banca y al parecer estaban hablando .

karin al ver a toshiro casi desmaya _ _quien es ese chico creo que lo e visto en un lugar_ _hace tiempo . _pensó la pelinegra

___ oni cha que haces aquí y quienes son ellos ? . Pregunto yuzu sonriendo

_ solo hablando , ellos son mis amigos mira ella es ranjiku , el ikakku y el toshiro .

_ hese es toshiro pero si es mas alto y más guapo . Pensó karin _ _kya tienes mucha razón_ .dijo otra voz en su cabeza , la cabeza de karin le empezó a doler

_ oye karin está bien . dijo el peli naranja

_ solo me duele la cabeza ichi ni será mejor irme así que nos vemos en casa ._  
><em>

_ karin chan te vas tu solo por que me quede a esperar aquí a jinta kun para ir juntos a la tienda de regalos y después el me triara a casa . Hablo yuzu

_ está bien yuzu pero que ese tonto no se pase de listo entendido por que si no lo voy a golpear . dijo karin con una cara maliciosa

_ bueno me voy .

_ espera . Karin sintió que la tomaron de la muñeca y voltio a ver

_ oye que te pasa toshiro suelta a mi hermana . hablo ichigo casi sacando fuego por la boca.

_tu cállate . Dijo rukia y le pegó en la cabeza con un martillo gigante de quién sabe donde lo saco

_ eeee que pasa toshiro . dijo karin un poco sonrojada

_ puedo acompañarte asta tu casa kurosaki . karin noto que toshiro esta sonrojado

_ taicho desde cuándo es a comportado así con karin chan no será que ya le gusto . Dijo ranjiku con un cara picarona

_ MATSUMOTO . Grito toshiro _ será mejor irnos kurosaki .

_ y no olviden agarrarse de las manos . Grito ranjiku

_ MATSUMOTO. Grito muy enojado toshiro

toshiro y karin comenzaron a legarse de el parque , lo único que hacia hitsugaya así era mirar ala nueva karin su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta además era largo que le llegaba asta la espalda , su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado pero la más hermoso eran esas piernas cremosas y largas gracias al fútbol .

_ oye kurosaki a qué se debe toda esta transformación de tu personalidad . Pregunto el albino

_ pues verás quería verme hermosa es que no me sentía femenina solo eso .

_ mm así que eso eh . toshiro estaba celoso de la nueva apariencia de karin

_ _jajajaja maestro usted esta celoso por la apariencia de karin no es así _. Se burlo hyorinmaru

__ tu también Hyorinmaru_ . dijo a su propia consciencia .

**Continuara **


	2. Sueño

Después de tanto caminar por fin llegaron a la clínica kurosaki , se dieron cuenta que no estaba isshin .

_ toshiro pasa , toma haciendo y quieres agua o refresco. Dijo la azabache

_ a sí kurosaki solo dame un vaso de agua.

Karin fue ala cocina , y agarro un vaso de agua fría .

_ ten toshiro . hablo la azabache dándole el vaso

_ gracias karin . de repente la cabeza de karin le empezó a doler nueva mente

_ah como me duele . gruño la kurosaki colocando una mano en su cabeza

_ kurosaki está bien . Pregunto el albino

_ si estoy bien . Pero cuando dijo esto ella se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de toshiro _ karin despierta karin . el peliblanco coló una mano en su frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre _ maldición . toshiro cargo a karin al estilo novia llevándola a su cuarto la coloco cuidadosamente y fue en busca de agua y medicina mientras tanto karin estaba soñando :

karin empezó a abrir sus ojos , ella no estaba en su cuarto estaba en un paisaje cubierto de agua avía hermosos corales , peces asu alrededor de varios colores , arena , tortugas y delfines .

_ pero donde me encuentro nunca antes e estado aquí . dijo karin

_ te encuentras en tu mundo interior .hablo una voz

_ quien esta ahí . Pregunto la kurosaki , pero nadie le contesto _respóndeme !.Grito karin

_ está bien te lo diré pero voltea . hablo la voz misteriosa , karin voltio a ver detras de ella estaba una enorme concha de mar que poco se fue abriendo ante y salió un enorme dragon azul , con conchas en su cuerpo , su cola parecía la de una sirena , sus garras eran de plata y no tenía alas .

_ maldición me va a comer . Susurro

_ karin sabes quien soy yo . Pregunto el dragón

_ no se quien eres tu . Dijo la azabache

_ pero si tu eres quien me conoce mejor y yo te conozco muy bien . hablo el dragón

_ si tu me conoces muy bien dime algo sobre lo que yo adoro . Puso en prueba karin

_ pues se que te gusta el fútbol , amas el agua , te gusta un chico llamado toshiro hum . dijo la enorme vestía

_ que a mi no me gusta toshiro . dijo karin con su cara casi muy roja

_ di lo que quieras se que te gusta ese chico te enamoraste de el , su ojos son tan sexys , su cabello estan guai . hablo el dragón con una cara de coqueta , asiendo enojar y encelarse a karin .

_ no le llames sexy me oíste . la cara de karin estaba muy enojada

_ a ah te pusiste celosa eeeeehhh te gusta , te gusta , bueno mejor después hablamos y ahora despierta .

y con esas palabras karin despertó en unos brazos al mirar quien la sostenía era toshiro

**continuara**


	3. Reencuentro

Karin se quedo sin aliento al ver a toshiro a pocos cm de su rostro .

_ te encuentras bien karin . Hablo el ojiturquesa

_si estoy bien toshiro gracias por ayudarme . la pelinegra sonrio

_ ah una pregunta más por que estabas diciendo mi nombre mientras estabas inconsciente . Pregunto toshiro

_ ah bueno verás es que yo yo . Karin se quedo sin palabras

_ está bien no importa . Hablo el albino de repente se oyó una voz

_ karin , yuzu papa está aquí . hablo isshin

karin empezó a bajar así donde estaba su padre _oooohhhh mi tarito de miel ya vino papa ! . Grito isshin corriendo donde estaba karin pero en eso toshiro bajó y isshin paro y corrió donde estaba el cartel de misaki forever _ oooh misaki nuestra hija a traído su novia a casa que voy hacer querida misaki . dijo isshin

_ papa el no es mi novio el es mi amigo . Hablo karin con la cara de tomate

_ ooohhh y yo que pensé mal . Dijo isshin _ papa iré a cambiarme toshiro luego vuelvo . hablo la azabache .

_a pasado mucho tiempo toshiro . dijo isshin

_ Shiba taicho. DIJO Toshiro Con Asombro

_ dime toshiro como va todo en la sociedad de almas .

_ pues verá taicho todo esta normal pero última mente se detecto una riatsu de nivel de un taicho pero no tenemos la mínima idea de quien sea el portador de ese ríatsu .

_ toshiro no sabes de quien tenga ese riatsu . Dijo isshin

_ No. Toshiro hablo

_ es karin . los ojos de toshiro se agrandaron al escuchar esto

_ pero como taicho , cuando me acerco a ella no siento ningún riatsu . Dijo toshiro

_ toshiro verás cuando karin era una niña le dije a urahara que sellara su poder pero al parecer ichigo puede sentir su riatsu muy pocas veces que se incrementa .

_ pero como karin alguna ves le dijo sobre algún sueño estraño . dijo el oji turquesa

_ si cuando ella tenía 4 años me dijo que soñó con un voz que le hablo y ella estaba en un lugar repleto de agua pero no podía ver este ser , ahora está muy grande para recordar aquel sueño , también una vez fui al cuarto de karin , avía una jarra con agua y el agua estaba hirviendo cuando estaba dormida paro al despertar el agua estaba fría . dijo isshin

_ entonces al parecer su zampakuto es de tipo agua . hablo toshiro

_ yo pienso lo mismo , toshiro puedo pedirte un favor . dijo el azabache

_ diga usted taicho . dijo el alvino

_ pues quiero que te lleves a karin con urahara para que comience su entrenamiento shinigami tengo un mal presentimiento de que sino karin no es combertida en shinigami la sociedad de almas podía mandarla a eyecutar .

_ no se preocupe taicho yo llevara a karin con migo a donde esta urahara y le avisará ala sociedad de almas de que ya encontré ala persona del riatsu. dijo toshiro con una pequeña sonrisa

_ gracias toshiro y si quieres casarte con mi karin yo con justo de daré su mano . Grito isshin .toshiro sólo se sonrojó.

continuara

**hitsukarin4ever : yo quiero que karin tenga un zampakuto de tipo agua ya que el agua y el hielo son muy unidos y muy compatibles te agradezco tus comentarios ;) **


	4. Preguntas

_ taicho por que me anda ofreciendo la mano de Karin tan solo yo y ella solos amigos ademas taicho karin tan solo es una adolecente . Dijo el albino casi sonrojado en eso llego ichigo y rukia .

_ Oh Ichigo LLegada la tarde. grito Isshin dando una patada Ichigo mandandolo a volar

_ muy lento hijo .Dijo el azabache , ichigo se levantó y le dio un puñetaso a isshin en la cara madandolo a volar

_ papa ya déjame de estarme golpeando quieres . Gritó el pelinaranja

en eso bajo karin ella llevaba puesto una camisa manga corta , un short azul marino y su pelo estaba suelto

_ por qué tanto escándalo . Dijo la azabache

_ oh tarrito de miel por que no novas con tu amigo a comprar algunas cosas con urahara ya que se nos acabo el jugo de naranja y también compras algunos dulces para yuzu . Dijo isshin

_ que papa , toshiro acompañar a karin solos no lo permitere . Grito ichigo en se momento Rukia le dio una pata en la cara a ichigo _ ichigo no cres que estas esagerando karin ya es una mujer y creo que pronto ella va a tener novio algún día y tu no se lo vas impidir . dijo rukia

_ pero pero , pero . Dijo el pelinaranja

_ aguarda tus celos para tus hijas . Dijo la kuchiki , ichigo se sonrojó _ pero que dises Rukia .

_ mmm está bien papa , bueno vamos toshiro puedes acompañarme por favor . Dijo karin

lo que toshiro doceava era estar más tiempo junto con karin _ si te acompaño karin.

los dos Salieron de la casa

_ oye toshiro por qué siempre estabas pegado a tu celular ?. Pregunto la azabache

_ por sí un hollow atacaba y estar al pendiente de karakura ,por que . Dijo el ojiturquesa

_ a solo curiosidad . Dijo karin __ solo quería saber si tiene novia . Pensó_ la azabache _ _ay_ _karin solo curiosidad eh celosa _. Se río el dragón en su cabeza _ ah tu solo cállate . Hablo pero toshiro la oyó _ mm que pasa karin ay algo que quieras decirme . Dijo el albino

karin se quedo muda por un instante _ aaaa no , no sólo es que yo veras . Tartamudo la kurosaki

_ está bien .

_ oye toshiro dime que es un zampakuto . Pregunto la ojigris

_ verás un zampakuto es la arma de un shinigami la zampakuto pueden controlar algunos de los elementos por ejemplo mi zampakuto es de tipo hielo elemental y se llama Hyorinmaru pero también para conseguir una debes saber su nombre primero y también llegas a tener sueños raros . hablo el albino

_ vaya así que eso es . Dijo la azabache _ karin que pasa por favor dime tente confianza . Dijo hitsugaya

_ toshiro verás es que yo . Suspiro _ veras cuando me desmaye estuve soñando con un dragón yo estaba en un lugar cubierto por agua ese dragon decía que me conocía bien y yo a ella . susurro ._ karin creo que debes trasformarte en shinigami antes de que te pase algo malo y yo no quiero eso para ti . dijo el albino con una cara sería y triste .

_ está bien toshiro puedes tu ayudarme a ser shinigami . Dijo karin

_ por supuesto . Dijo toshiro con los ojos brillando , karin era la única que podía sacar ese brillo mágico de eso fríos y penetrantes ojos turquesa . Toshiro y karin llegaron ala tienda de urahara.

Continuara :

hitsukarin4ever : gracias por tus comentarios verás en una página de bleach decía algunas teorías de bleach y me llamo la atención la que decía que karin se le avía sellado sus poderes pero esto es una simple teoría nada a un oficial pero títe kubo es el único yo también pienso lo mismo que tu gracias por tus comentarios .

Atención fanáticas hitsukarin ovia mente yo no sabía que toshiro y karin parecieron en dos capítulos de bleach uno que es el más conocido es el cap 132 y el otro es el 316 es donde varios dicen que si son novios , esto es sólo un breve aviso para las fanáticas de esta hermosa pareja , que quienes ya sabían también les agradezco por leer gracias asta luego .


	5. celos de karin

karin y Toshiro entraron en la tienda , para hablar con urahara se oyó un ruido y una voz

_ ven , ven , ven yoruichi _ decía urahara mientras corría por los lados buscando ala gata

_ urahara , urahara _ decía el albino mientras lo miraba correr buscando a yoruichi , urahara seguia sin hacerle caso a hitsugaya . a toshiro le salio una benita roja en la cabeza y grito

_URAHARAAAAAAAAA _ Grito oji-turquesa

_ qu...que , que _ el rubio estaba aturdido

_ urahara karin y yo queremos hablar con tigo _ dijo muy seria

_ esta bien _ Urahara estaba sentado enfrente de Karin y Toshiro , tenssei llego con unos vasos de te verde

_ muchas gracias tenseei _ dijeron los dos jóvenes

_ bueno de que ay que hablar _ Urahara miro al joven capitán y este hablo

_ veras Urahara nosotros estábamos buscando a una persona que contenía una gran cantidad de riatsu _ toshiro bebió un sorbo de te y luego hablo _ resulta que esa persona era Karin _ Urahara la miro y saco su abanico y sonrio

_ así que resultó ser Karin-chan , jajajaja _ Urahara se rió entre dientes

_ que ay de gracioso ... _ dijo enojada la azabache

_ ja , esque Karin-chan desia que no Queria ser como su hermano _ dijo el sombrero loco , a Karin y Toshiro les salieron unos singnos de interrogacion

_ ah... solo por eso yo no le veo la gracia _ urahara se quito el sombrero

_ y para que me nesecitan si se puede saver _ Karin trago duro y el capitan Peli-blanco le respondio

_ pues tu entrenastes a Ichigo no asi que Por que no entrenar Karin _ Urahara miro a ala peli-negra y se puso una mano en la barbilla

_esta bien Por mi y por ella pero tambien si ella quiere ser una shinigami _la Kurosaki quiso hablar pero fue interunpida por un gato negro

_ vaya , vaya asi que estan hablando sobre un entrenamiento secreto pero sin mi ehh..._ ante ellos estaba un gato negro

_ Ahhhhh un gato que habla _ grito Karin

_ calma es yoruichi _ dijo el rubio , Karin se alevanto de su lugar y le dio una patada al gato que salio volando y se estrello con la pared

_ NOOOOOO... YORUICHI _ dijo el peli-rubio mientras sonstenia a el gato negro casi sin alma

_ que tan importante es ese gato para Urahara , es raro que un gato hable _ Karin miro al gato y Urahara y le hablo

_ por favor es tan solo un gato _ Toshiro casi se le salen los ojos , la gran Yoruichi fue golpeada por una chica sin experiencia en los combates _ "_Ka-karin golpeó a la gran yoruichi la maestra de las artes marciales y una de las mujer mas fuertes del seden ten eso es imposible " __ toshiro fue interrumpidopor su zampakuto hyorinmaru __ " como le quedo el ojo maestro _ _se burlo el dragon de hielo , Toshiro lo ignoro

_ "_ muy bien Karin-chan así se hace _ _dijo el dragon hembra en su cabeza_ , _ karin también la ignoro, el gato se a levantó , corrió asi a donde estaba la azabache y le pego un golpe en la cabeza y le grito

_ COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME CHICA DEL DEMONIO YA VERAS NADIE GOLPEA A YORUICHI _ la peli-negro se sobo la cabeza con el golpe que le dio la gata

_ Mmmm ... Karin te llamas Karin no es asi _ DIJO la felina

_ si así es _ el gato negro la miro y le hablo

_ tienes una fuerte cantidad de riatsu , no es así _ karin asistió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño

_ veras Yoruichi , el capitán hitsugaya quiere que entrenemos a karin-chan . Ya que no quiere que la sociedad de almas la manden a ejecutar así que la entrenaremos y la llevaremos ante ellos , que dises Yoruichi nos ayudas _la gata asistió con la cabeza

_ claro que los voy a ayudar , pero solo que debes avisarle al asociada de almas sobre Karin-chan para que no mande a ejecutar el entrenamientos sera los mas pronto posible _ el albino asistió y hablo

_ cuando comenzara _ dijo el joven capitán

_ que te parece mañana _ Toshiro y Karin sonrieron y salieron del lugar

_ que bueno toshiro ya voy a entrenar por que no aguanto con la voz de esa hembra dragón en mi cabeza simpre me molesta _ toshiro se rio en voz baja __ " oye , oye yo no molesto solo me gusta divertirme. Como tu karin-chan y oe el cubito de hielo tiene zampakuto verdad _ dijo la dragona _ si y que _ karin le hablo a su consiensa _

__ de seguro esta bien guapo , sexy como el que guai _ _karin no resistia mas pero Nueva mente comenzó a darle una jaqueca y nueva mente se desmayo en los brazos de toshiro

toshiro le hablo pero karin no reacionaba así que la cargo entre sus brazos , el albino oyó las risas de hyorinmaru en su mente pero lo ignoro _  
><em>

karin estaba en el mismo lugar donde conoció ala dragona y ella la busco

_ oye dragona donde estas , dragona _ karin le habla y oyo una voz detrás de ella , se quedo paralizada ante ella una joven hermosa se veía como unos 18 su pelo era azul marino era algo corto ( casi como el de juvia de fairy tail ) con dos trenzas en su pelo como las de soi fong , vestía con una kimono azul cielo largo no se le viran sus pies un moño morado estaba en su cintura que rodea el kimono , labios del color rosa bajo , ojos azul marino y la joven peli-azul era de la misma estatura de la kurosaki

_ que te deje sin palabras karin-chan o quedaste muda por mi bellesa _ se burlo la zampakuto , la azabache apretó los dientes

_ si eres muy hermosa como te llames _ la dragona suspiro _ ah... Karin-chan no puedo desirte mi nombre esta que me alcanses , por cierto el zampakuto del copito de nieve se llama hyorinmaru no es así _karin fruncio el ceño ye le salió una venta en la cabeza _ si así se llama y que tiene que ver eso con migo y con tigo _ la dragona se molesto

_ pues yo quiero saber el nombre de mi futuro novio y esposo me suena su nombre como frostiy-san _ karin se quedo congelada _ QQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEE... como que tu futuro novio y esposo _ la peli-azul se río y dijo _ es que yo voy a conquistarlo y tu te quedaras con el cubito de hielo _ la peli-negra se sonrojo y protesto

_ claro que no el es mi amigo y solo eso _ karin se sonrojo leve mente _ uhhhh claro que te gusta mucho ese chico _ karin y la dragona comenzaron una discusión

continuara


End file.
